


smile today (tomorrow will be worse)

by KayveeWrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Minor Swearing, Panic Attacks, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Unintentational Self-Harm, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, breaking in to houses but it's never mentioned but can be implied ???, it's tommy what do u expect, its true, this is just me ranting about how toxic social media is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayveeWrites/pseuds/KayveeWrites
Summary: “You know it’s all just a roleplay, Tommy? No one truly meant anything.” Wilbur reminded softly, and he could hear a sob muffled with a chuckle come from Tommy.-Some fans take the roleplay too seriously, and honestly, so does Tommy. After Technoblade blew up L’manberg, Tommy breaks down. Good thing Wilbur is there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 677





	smile today (tomorrow will be worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer, if any of the creators feel express that they are uncomfortable with any in-game or IRL fanfiction, this will be taken down! Thanks.
> 
> TWS: Unintentional Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Panic Attacks, Bullying
> 
> This is a fic regarding the content creator's persons, not them themselves. This is solely for writing, and in no way am I assuming their personal life. Thus the tag 'IRL Fic.'
> 
> Is this a vent fic to talk about how much hate content creators are receiving for something their canon character does? Yes. They shouldn't get hate. They aren't their characters. Anyone giving them hate needs to fuck off.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this hurt/comfort, with fluff fic. Also, I totally enjoyed the Sapnap comfort in my last fic, so I needed some in this. Finally, I do believe Tommy's not his character but does understand his character's motives, actions, etc. It could also just be because I'm a Tommy apologist, anyway, enjoy. ♡

Tommy had been sitting in an empty discord voice chat for a while now. They had finished up the festival stream quite a bit ago. He knew that Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo was chilling in another VC, but honestly, he didn’t feel like joining them. He had too many emotions going through his head right now.

He glanced down at his phone, which was currently open to Twitter. He grimaced as he read some of the messages. Many of the messages were regarding how annoying he was, his persona, him betraying Techno, and so forth. They just weren’t friendly. He knew it was all roleplay, but it just hurt. He had hated the entire current script.

He never wanted to betray Techno, calling him and Tubbo selfish. He just couldn’t get the fact he hurt his friends out of his head. It was just roleplay, but what if his words had actually hurt his friends? He could never live with himself.

Undoubtedly, Tommy had one of the best understandings of his character, so it made him upset and angered by scrolling through social media. His character only knew manipulation and betrayal, it was what he was built on, so the only thing he knew to do was to go against Techno. Could none of the fans see that?  
  
He kept scrolling through his phone but eventually got sick of it. He was a real fucking person. Not remembering he was in a voice chat, he silently began to break down. Sobs racked his body as he curled into a ball, digging his nails into his palms and arms.

He stayed like this for a while until a discord ping came through his headphones, alerting him that someone was now in the call. He looked up, surprised to see Sapnap’s avatar in his voice chat. He hastily went to mute himself and turn off his camera. Unfortunately, Sapnap had seen a bit of it.

“Are you okay?” Sapnap asked, his voice softer than Tommy had ever heard it. He quickly nodded, then unmuted to answer verbally when he realized Nick couldn’t see him. “Yeah, of course.” Tommy wiped his nose on his sweater.

“Alright.” He was glad Sapnap was respecting his privacy. “I just wanted to remind you that this is all roleplay! You and your character are two completely different people.” Tommy now had tears in his eyes. Out of everyone, Nick had been the one to comfort him.

“You’re an amazing person. Don’t listen to what Twitter and Reddit are saying. Alright?” Nick said, reassuring him that what happened today wasn’t really him. Tommy let out a mix of a laugh and sob. He could tell Sapnap knew _something_ was wrong.

“Thank you, Nick. You’re the first person to tell me that.” Tommy answered, his voice genuine. He heard an ‘awe’ come through the call.

“If you ever need me, my DMs are open,” Sapnap informed, the two of them saying goodbye. Nick left, leaving Tommy alone once again. Quietly he pulled up the rough script for tomorrow. He just smiled today because he knew tomorrow would be worse.

* * *

The second Nick left Tommy’s call, he headed straight to the VC containing the rest of Sleepy Bois Inc. Sapnap usually wasn’t the one for comforting, but as soon as he saw all the Tommy hate online, he wanted to remind the boy that he was loved.

He could see how the hate would get to Tommy’s head. Many people were harsh, some forgetting to mention that their rant was about his roleplay character. Others were just straight-up cruel, referring to Tommy as annoying.

Nick was also quite surprised that no one had reminded Tommy he was loved, and any comments were just roleplay. He would’ve expected that from Wilbur or Phil. He was also slightly mad at Dream, considering Tubbo got a support message and Tommy didn’t. Tommy was a great actor, and some of the roleplaying got really real sometimes. 

Everyone kind of just forgot how young Tommy really was. Sapnap quickly decided it was his job to ensure the kid would get the support he needed after streams. After thinking for a few seconds, he quickly clicked on VC 2.

“Hey! Who’s there?” Wilbur asked, his voice cheerful and happy. Nick grimaced. Could they really be this happy? Had they not read Twitter and saw the hostility towards their brother?

“Wilbur, head to VC 4. Tommy needs you.” Sapnap ordered in a completely monotone voice. Tommy just needed someone, and he wasn’t the greatest at comforting people, so Wilbur was the best person to ask.

“Sapnap?” Wilbur paused, taking in what he just said. “Alright, thank you.” The disconnect sound was heard, and Nick watched as he moved to Tommy’s voice chat. The chat had gone dead silent.

“I’ll head over and make sure-” Techno started but was quickly cut off.

“I think he just needs Wilbur for now.”

* * *

Wilbur’s concern had immensely grown after Sapnap entered their call. Sure, he knew Tommy had been sitting alone in his VC, but the boy said he was just finishing something up. Tommy had said he was going to come back. Nervously, he joined the call.

“Toms?” He called out, not sure what he was expecting to hear back. All he heard were the soft sniffles and sobs he immediately recognized as Tommy’s. There was silence, but eventually, Tommy answered, his voice lower than Wilbur had ever heard it.

“Wilby?”  
  
“Hey, yeah. It’s me. What’s wrong, bud?” Wilbur asked, using his ‘big brother’ voice. Tommy didn’t give him a solid answer, muttering an ‘I’m fine.’ His brows furrowing, Wilbur looked at his phone and noticed a ping from Sapnap.

Included in the message were screenshots of Twitter and Reddit. Quickly scrolling through them, it didn’t take long for Wilbur to notice the theme.

**_Sapnap - Today at 9:15 PM_ **

_[Images Attached]_

_no one reminded him it was all roleplay. the script had him saying and receiving lots of mean things. pretty sure he blames himself and is taking all the hate to his head. help him pls_

Wilbur mentally scolded himself. Jesus Christ, how could he not talk to Tommy after the latest streams? Techno’s script had quite a harsh arc coming for Tommy’s character, and he hadn’t thought about all the hate the kid would receive.

“You know it’s all just a roleplay, Tommy? No one truly meant anything.” Wilbur reminded softly, and he could hear a sob muffled with a chuckle come from Tommy.

“I told Tubbo the discs mattered more them him. It wasn’t even scripted. I improvised!” Tommy began to rant, and Wilbur went silent, not wanting to cut him off. “What if he took that to his fucking heart, Wilbur? I could never forgive myself!”

“You know, you know, I’ve been getting so many DMs and comments talking about how I’m a tyrant, and I’m annoying?” Tommy shouted, and although Wilbur couldn’t see him, he knew Tommy was crying. “Oh, and so many messages saying ‘blood for the blood god’!”

“People need to realize I’m my own fucking person! It’s not my fault Techno is writing me as a bad guy!” Tommy concluded, and his shouting instantly died out into a whisper. “I’m just a kid, Wilby.”

“I know Tommy,” Wilbur answered, his voice gentle and genuine. He was still in shock after Tommy’s outburst. “I know.”

“Can you turn your camera on for me, Tommy?” Wilby asked and was happy to see Tommy complied, the boy’s figure popping up on discord. Wilbur took in the scene before him. Tommy looked skinny, malnourished, sleep-deprived, and there were trace amounts of blood on his hands.

“Hey, Toms, can you grab a tissue or something? Your palms have some blood on them.” Wilbur mentioned, not wanting to freak the boy out. Tommy mouthed a small ‘oh’ before nodding and heading out of view. A moment later, he was back, with a damp towel, a dry one and some band-aids. He knew he shouldn’t have dug his fingers into his palms. It hurt like hell now. 

Wilbur directed him on how to properly clean the cuts. He knew Tommy could probably do it himself, but the kid needed all the support he could get.  
  
“Tommy, where are your parents?” Wilbur inquired, wanting to know if he could get the kid more help or not.

“They’re out on a business trip. Supposed to be gone for a week.” Tommy explained, coddling his hands to his chest. Wilbur just hummed in response, making a note to message them as soon as he got Tommy asleep.

“Alright, kiddo. You need some rest. Go crawl in bed, then privately call me on your phone. Kay?” It wasn’t a demand or an order, but a request. Tommy nodded, leaving the VC and shutting down his laptop.

He shut off all his lights and crawled into bed, turning on the small night light in his room. Then he called Wilbur via their private DMs, not surprised when the man answer instantly. He cuddled up in the blankets, placing his phone down on his pillow.

After a few seconds, Tommy heard as Wilbur played a few notes on his guitar before singing, his voice soft. With the sounds of his big brother’s voice in the background, he fell asleep.

* * *

After Wilbur was confident, Tommy fell asleep. He hung up and called Tommy’s parents. Explaining the situation, they agreed Wilbur could go check on Tommy. They also told Wilbur he was more than welcome to stay, or Tommy could stay at his house.

With confirmation he could go, he set out on his drive. It was a three-hour drive, and it was approaching ten at night, but Wilbur wanted to be there when Tommy awoke. On the way, he received a call from Sapnap.

At first, he scolded Nick for staying up late, but couldn’t stay mad when the younger man admitted he was worried for Tommy. He answered all of Nick’s questions and explained the situation. He had also asked that they keep it to themselves for now, as he didn’t want to invade Tommy’s privacy. Both men agreed, and Wilbur and Sapnap said goodbye, Nick promising to head to sleep.

He arrived at Tommy’s house at around one at night. He set a timer for around seven in the morning before crashing on the couch. He was going to have a long talk with Tommy in the morning.

* * *

Wilbur woke up relatively early the next morning. He quickly checked on Tommy and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. The kid hadn’t stocked the place well, but Wilbur found enough supplies to make them both omelettes.

After a while, Wilbur could hear gentle footsteps on the stairs. To say Tommy got scared when he noticed a figure in the kitchen was an understatement. He held his hands up as if he was getting ready to fight the person until he saw it was Wilbur.

“Wilby? Tommy called out, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Wilbur just nodded, ushering him into the kitchen. The two sat in silence as they eat breakfast, Wilbur watching Tommy like a hawk. 

After they both finished eating, Wilbur gently took Tommy’s hand and led him to the couch. Sitting the boy down and crouching in front of him. Tommy looked down nervously, avoiding any eye contact.

“Toms, look at me.” Wilbur pleaded, holding Tommy’s hands. Reluctantly the boy looked up. “It’s all roleplay. No one means what they said.” The boy nodded.

“I know you don’t mean anything you said either. I promise you that Tubbo doesn’t think badly of you. He knows it was just for the roleplay.” Wilbur explained, and tears began to slip down Tommy’s cheeks. Bringing his hand up to Tommy’s face, Wilbur gently brushed the tears away.

“Lastly, you’re not annoying.” Tommy’s face turned surprised, and Wilbur cringed. Did Tommy really think that? “You’re persona is loud. That’s all. I love your persona.” Wilbur continued, and now he couldn’t wipe Tommy’s tears away fast enough. “Anyone who thinks you are annoying, I will personally beat up.” That earned a chuckle from both of them.

“C’mere, kiddo,” Wilbur whispered, sitting beside Tommy and pulling him into a cuddle-like hug. “I let Sapnap know.” Tommy seemed to tense at that. “Don’t worry. He was just worried.” The boy relaxed back into Wilbur’s arms.

“The others are going to be worried. We’ll have to talk to them.” Tommy nodded, nuzzling into Wilbur’s chest. “We’re going to speak to them together.” He paused. “Then we’re going to talk to Techno regarding your script.” He heard Tommy mutter a thank you and smiled.  
  


“Oh, and we’re taking a few days off. We’re sticking together until your parents get home.” Wilbur added. Tommy giggled. He could feel the boy’s loud personality coming out once again, and it made him happy.

  
“Doesn’t that mean we have to quarantine together?”

  
  
“So be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this isn't at all a slander on Techno's writing. I think his writing is great, it's just a very 'traitor' and 'villain' like arc for Tommy. Then again, this season is more focused on the characters! I do not accept any character or people slander here. Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
